


Things You Keep To Yourself

by Lunyhime95



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen, MotDP AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunyhime95/pseuds/Lunyhime95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You breathe hard and much too fast; you're panicking.</p>
<p>This isn't good, you need to calm down. Yes, you aren't supposed to be doing this, this is an unauthorized summoning, even if it's just for a contract that'll be in your head, it's still a contract with a demon nonetheless.</p>
<p>It's okay, you think, you can handle it.</p>
<p>You are a Knight of the Void; secrets and darkness is your thing.</p>
<p>You just hope you have it right.</p>
<p>Or else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Keep To Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midnight on the Demon Patrol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/625941) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



> A shameless self-insert of my Homestuck OC's
> 
> Goddammit, not another one....

Okay, everything is kind of set, you guess...

 

You mean, you know you're you, but even _you_ can't possibly fuck anything up so far beyond repair, right?

 

.....Right?

 

 

Your name is Luny Tellos, and you are about to make a contract of sorts. With a demon. Who is supposed to be your exact match. At night. You have no idea what you're doing.

 

Okay, no, that's....actually that's mostly right, but what you haven't practiced physically, you've done in theory. You read a _lot_ and fast, like holy hell, how many damn fucking research books does an underage youthful nerd need, haha...

Shit, you're starting a mental ramble again.

It's okay, just breathe....

.....You still don't really know what you're doing. At all.

 

You do, however, have a an extensive knowledge base locked in your head and for extra good measure, a five-layered circle. A bit over the top, yes, but this _is_ your first time after all, you don't want to die and have that be the end of it. It's drawn out in ash and water, darkness and fluidity, like the Void. Symbols that you specifically looked up just for the occasion are etched as neatly as your shaky artist hands would allow you. At certain points of the ward do you have still smoking candles, their purpose to act as stand-in sentries since you can't have anyone involved, but the smoke is a nice extra touch. Chain links carefully overlay lines, and a slotted jar filled with various butterflies is placed in the middle. You like them sometimes, and you guess so will your summon.

All ready. You need to start.

You also need to hurry. Time does not belong to you, literally.

 

This is not supposed to be done alone, _ever_. But you'd rather not involve anybody, and hey, if you can pull this off by yourself, won't that kind of make you some sort of a powerful summoner? Maybe? Well, there's always someone better, but at least at the barely legal age of twenty- and yes you are an adult, over eighteen and everything, but the age requirement to do anything like drinking, smoking, _summoning_ , you do need to be twenty-one -you can say you've done it alone. If you survive, that is.

 

You suck in a huge gulp of air, hold it for a good ten seconds before blowing it out, and step cautiously towards your probable circle of death. Here goes nothing.

 

As you stand beyond the edge, you can feel the energy instantaneously. Brooding, writhing, enveloping, consuming, teasing, freezing, darkening, pitching, searching, binding; it's almost too much, one of your panic attacks is trying to settle in through sensory overload. You have to shut your eyes for a minute, even though that creates the same blind feeling as the circle, but it works for you to stop hyperventilating. 

You feel okay enough to move on, and steel yourself for what is to come.

 

Ha, it's almost worse the second wave, but you're prepared now, despite the new nauseous twist roiling around in your gut- Oh god, please don't let you throw up -You slip the pocket blade you'd cleaned and sharpened for the occasion out of your pants, flip it open and pull it across your palm. Flick droplets as much to the middle that you can reach. Everything intensifies, that heavy consuming, _binding_ feeling, meaning who or whatever you're calling now has their focus on you. Hey, imagine if you were trying to summon and incarnate a corporeal form, wow, phew, aren't you glad that you're not? Haha...

You're a free, open target and glad that your entity seems to be very curious of you, feeling light wondering prods at your mind and things coiling at your limbs, wrapping you up to stay open like that, like chains, or even tentacles. Welp, you've seen enough of the animes to know where this is going, good god...

There's some sort of pause before you can feel something inside you, swallowing you from within--

 

_Youngling, of me what do you require?_

 

\--You feel all of your body seizing up, like there's something holding onto you, like you're a puppet. And then it just let's go, and you can breathe again.

In your head there's the impression of a giggle, a delicately clawed hand covering dark lips, a swish of swirling color-shifting membrane wings--

 

_You would ask of my services, dear one? There must be a_ lot _of trouble made out for you to call me specifically, not to mention offer to me all my favorite things of the material reality. What have you gotten into, child?_

 

\--There's a distinct feminine quality to the way the..... _voice-_  there's no other way to put how it echoes in your mind -sounds as if it's on the verge of discovering something terribly entertaining, a feeling you happen to know very well. It's probably about time you spoke.

 

"I call you to me, Knight of Void, to offer up a deal unto you."

 

_Do you? My, so formally polite you are, dearie. Must be something absolutely_ dreadful _. A contract you want, is it?_

 

"T-that--Yeah, it is a bit of a dilemma-- I mean, yes, I'd like to offer up a contract between you and I." Shit, you fucked up already. Classic Luny, goddammit all...

 

_Hmmm~....You already have knowledge gathered on what I am partial to, making it quite simple for you to keep me in service if you wanted. But what are your terms, my dear? You do know of the powers that I can possess, yes?_

 

Hah, of course you know. You spent almost a whole year researching everything on this specific class and aspect. It's your class and aspect, shouldn't you want to know about yourself? "I did look into them, and I know what I need. As the Knight, not only do you exploit the darkness, but protect what lies hidden within, am I right?"

 

Another bell-like laugh--

 

_Ah, you've retained your knowledge well! Oh dear, what a disadvantage you have me at! What is one to do~?_

 

\--It sounds sarcastic, coy, maybe even playful? If there is anything sinister about it, you're not picking it up, and you are very good at reading things. You have everything but a name and a Price.--

 

_Although, it has been far too long since I have been so particularly and distinctly called, and you seem to be in luck, for I have no other contractors at the moment. You already know what I like, yes?_

 

"Of course, it does one well to prepare. So, just to clarify on what we expect of each other, I will allow you to ride me and have the use of your abilities so long as I retain you with the correct offerings, being such as, if I understand correctly, smoke, butterflies, chain links, and then the usual blood and or sex, is there anything else?"

You feel a smile, serene--

 

_Light a candle in the dark, let it burn then blow it out. Wear the chain, or break it's binding. The butterflies, keep them, release them, I care not, just let me be near them. Turn blood pitch, for I have no need to drink of it, at this time anyway. And I don't think I'll need to explain the last one, hm~?_

 

\--The calm smile is gone with the sultry taste of a wink. You almost keep from snickering,"Oh, no, I think we're good there. Sort of." Hah, you have no boyfriend or girlfriend to assist you with that, so it's gonna have to make do with masturbation, if you ever work up the nerve to actually do it.

"I do have one more request of you, if you wouldn't mind." This is it. This will decide whether or not you die right here. "For your Price, would you give me your name?"

Another smile, this one feeling a bit more deviant--

 

_Ooh, I thought maybe you had forgotten. Oh bother. Listen well, young one._

 

\--It's beautiful, haunting, a sound, no, a song of breaking glass and whooshing shadows, gentle and teasing along your skin, the taste of ash and something dark and vile on your tongue, an idea of floating, free and light and everything that you might have wanted before it is snatched away by cold pulling down at your arms, your legs, restraining you from, from...--

 

You snap back to yourself to repeat the name as best you can with your clumsy human tongue,"...Alsyda Regium..."

It's a sad imitation of what you just heard, but you would probably never be able to even come close to the truest thing.

 

_Now, will you hear of my Price, child?_

 

Without hesitation, you answer _her_ ,"Of course, my Lady."

Another twinkling laugh--

 

_My, I haven't been called that in so long. You'd make me blush dear, if I had a body. Alright, then..._

 

You wait patiently as you feel her wrap you up in your head with giant butterfly wings, feel her wedge in as much as she can for you, like she could whisper in your ear--

 

_A secret. Big, or small, it matters not. Give me a secret, and I will hold it in the Void for as long as forever goes. I ask that of you._

 

"Done," you say almost immediately. "This deal is done, Alsyda Regium, Knight of Void, I bind you to me."

 

You let her have her first ride of you, relinquish your body for her to do as she wants and you are cradled by giant wings and whisked away into the dark.

You did it. Now if you can just keep from getting caught.

**Author's Note:**

> lol, I took the classpect test as both my fankid and fantroll, and they both ended up as Knights of Void. Amazing.
> 
> I guess this would be around the time, as far as the story line of MotDP, some few months before Karkat would have been given a corporeal body. I hope there's an update soon...


End file.
